tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
|main_material = Die-Cast |released = * 2017 |discontinued = * December 2018 |predecessor = Take-n-Play |successor= TrackMaster Push Along }} Adventures was a short-lived Thomas & Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of the engines and vehicles is very similar to the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from either range. The line was discontinued in December 2018, with TrackMaster Push Along replacing the range. Engines '2017' * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Ashima * Raul * Gina * Theo * Hurricane * Merlin * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Philip * Ivan * Hugo * Frankie * Flynn * Winston * Skiff * Victor * Luke * Millie '2018' * Bill * Whiff * Dash * Ferdinand * Axel * Shane * Yong Bao * Lexi * Nia * Hong-Mei * Iron Bert '2019' * Rajiv * Rebecca Rolling Stock '2017' * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck Vehicles '2017' * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Jack * Oliver * Byron * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Flynn '2018' * Ace Special Edition Engines '2017' * Original Thomas * Stanley in Space '2018' * Rainbow Thomas * Pirate Thomas * Panda and Bamboo Thomas Multi-Packs '2017' * Diamond Run 4-Pack * Jack and The Pack 4-Pack * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack * Construction Crew 4-Pack * Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack * Search & Rescue Crew 4-Pack * Thomas' Favourite Friends '2018' * Thomas & Ace the Racer * Sodor Postal Run * Around the World Friends Talking Engines/Vehicles '2017' * Thomas * Space Mission Thomas * Gordon * James * Dino Discovery James * Percy * Pirate Diesel * Salty * Shark Escape Salty '2018' * Robot Percy * Rescue Spencer Light-Up Racers '2017' * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers '2017' * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets '2017' * Tidmouth Sheds * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset * Thomas' Great Dino Delivery * Percy at the Rescue Centre * Train Maker * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Reg and the Scrapyard * Salty at the Docks * Thomas at the Rescue Centre * Charlie at Ulfstead Castle * Sea Monster Pirate Set * On-the-Go Playbox * Super Station Set * Steamies Fuel and Go * Cranky at the Docks * Knapford Station Portable * Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas * Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy * Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel '2018' * Robot Rescue * Thomas' Robot Launcher * Blue Mountain Quarry * Dino-Blast * Busy Day on Sodor Deluxe Set * Brendam Docks Deluxe Set Track Packs '2017' * Curves and Straights Track Pack * Bridges and Curves Track Pack * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia * Adventures models for Iron Bert, Rajiv and Rebecca were planned to be released in late December, but were cancelled. * Adapters to connect Adventures track and trains to those of Take-n-Play are available directly from Fisher-Price. ** The hooks are compatible with ERTL models, but to an extent. * Some engines seem to have some details removed, like those on Ashima's bufferbeam and cylinders. * Some of the tender engine's prototypes are depicted with Fowler tenders, when the actual model has the correct tender body. This excludes Henry. * Many of the tender engines have the red footplate (chocolate for Emily or either colour for each engine) above their wheels, much like their Take-n-Play predecessors and unlike their Collectible Railway models which had the tender moulded onto the footplates themselves, which are the same colour as the tender itself. * Toby's bufferbeam and buffers are grey like his cowcatchers. * Gina only has her nameplate on her right side. * Trevor's wheels are grey instead of red, much like his Take Along predecessor. * Hugo's wheels are black instead of blue. ** His propeller also has three blades instead of four blades. * Diesel's face is printed on, much like the ones on the Minis toy range. * Rosie is still seen in her lavender pink livery rather than her current red livery from the twenty-first series onwards. * This is the first toy range in the US to feature one twin character without the other, featuring Dash without Bash and Bill without Ben. * In the Monster Maker Train Pack prototype, Gator is seen wearing a duplicate middle piece from Max. * The Talking Space Mission Thomas' space helmet is the same as the Stanley in Space model's helmet. * Space Mission Thomas, Dino Discovery James, Pirate Quest Diesel and Shark Escape Salty are all US, AUS and UK-exclusives. * The talking engine models all use their moulds from the pre-2014 era of Take-n-Play, though their chassis are the same as their normal Adventures models. * Some rolling stock's coupling hooks are black and do not rotate, however, the rolling stock can still be coupled on the engines either way via the engines ability to rotate their hooks. * Kevin is shown to have a front coupling and rail wheels, inaccurately depicting him as a railway vehicle much like his 2014-2016 Take-n-Play predecessor. * The prototype Light-Up Racer engines only have a front light, which look similar to their Take-n-Play predecessors, while the produced models just have a front coupling hook. * The Shark Escape Track Pack and Space Mission Track Pack are re-themed variants of the Bridges and Bends Track Pack and the Curves and Straights Track Pack respectively. * Oliver the Excavator is incorrectly labelled as a crane. * Theo is missing his name plate and he also has no front coupling hook. This is because his face is too low down to accommodate one. ** His promo also depicts him without his gear-spokes on his largest gear. * Merlin's running board is re-used from Henry's. * Frankie's eyes lack eyelashes. * On the 'Dino Discovery' set box artwork, Luke has Thomas' face. * Jack and Theo's coupling hooks are abnormally high. * Shane's prototype is missing his front coupling hook. * The 'Charlie's Day at the Quarry' play set lists Thomas on the blurb instead of Charlie. * Lexi's final model has a black cowcatcher instead of a gold one. * Unlike most engines, Hiro, Theo, Frankie and Hong-Mei have detailed lamps. * The dinosaur head that comes with Dino Discovery James was originally moulded to fit Thomas. * Nia's prototype is depicted with four boiler bands, while her final model includes eight. * Hong-Mei's smoke box is not moulded properly to accommodate her lower sand box, thus leaving a noticeable gap between the two. ** She was also one of the final characters made before the Push Along redesign. * It is the second brand (First Thomas and Friends Minis) to have an app named after itself. However, the app has nothing to do with the brand, and it was made by Mattel, not Budge Studios. External links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * http://thomas-friends-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/2018 de:Adventures pl:Adventures Category:Merchandise